Love is Dead
by thirsty4chicken81
Summary: After becoming human, Castiel lives with Dean and Sam. Eventually they decide to go on hunts again.


Castiel searched for seven days and nights for Sam and Dean until one night at a truck stop. Dean was a bit upset when he heard Sam had yet again forgotten his beloved pie but quickly forgave his brother when he saw what he brought home instead. He was so excited to see his friend in the frayed trench coat he jumped out of his chair and ran to him.

They hugged it out until Dean began to claim Cas smelled awful and sent the former angel off to shower. He picked out some of his old clothes and layed them on his bed. He scooped Cas' trench coat up off the floor, folded it up and placed it in one of his dresser drawers. Call him sentimental but he and the owner of that thing had been through some shit together. Castiel came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"I'm hungry." Dean laughed the hardest that he had in a while.

A couple of months passed and with them Cas had learned so much. Includeing how to dress properly (Dean helped), how to drive (a rental car), how to shoot a gun (Dean again),and that not all animals are food. He had also found he had a passion for daytime dramas. He and Dean watched them together.

They had decided it was okay time to get back to the hunting game. They their way to work a job. Just a normal get in gank the demon and get out. Dean pulled the impala behind a thicket of trees close to the house the group of demons where occupying. Sam popped the trunk and began loading everyone down.

"Cas I know you can defend yourself but I still want you to stay close okay?" Cas nodded and fallowed behind Dean into the house.

Everything was quiet as they entered the foyer of the house. Dean and Sam exchanged looks and Sam took off towards the back of the house. Dean and Cas made their way to the other end. As the entered the living area Dean was struck once and was out cold.

When he awoke he was laying on the floor with his hands tied together looking at something he hoped he never would have to. A demon had Cas by the hair of the head and a blade at his throat. By the looks of both of them Cas had put up a good fight but in the end couldn't fight him off.

"I wouldn't scream for that brother of yours unless you want something to happen to his pretty face." To make his point the Demon pressed the blade against Cas' skin just hard enough to break the skin.

"It's a shame isn't it? That's he's so...so weak." The demon gathered some of Cas' blood on his index fingers and rubbed it together with his thumb.

"What do you want?" Dean asks in a dangerously low voice heaving himself to set up right. The demon smirked at down at the older Winchester.

"I simply want two things. Number one I want you and the moose to stop hunting. At least for the time being." Of course to get Cas and himself out of this he would lie.

"Yeah sure whatever you want just please let him go okay?" Dean said trying to keep the pleading tone out of his voice. The demon smirked.

"Oh it's all okay because I had no idea how to get the next thing I wanted but you just gave me the best hint ever. Dean Winchester I want nothing more then to see you burn. Just like I've watched countless numbers of my friends burn by you and your brothers hands." The demon gave a soft sigh.

"It's just a shame that you care so much about him." With that the demon stabbed Cas once in the stomach.

_'No there is no way this is happening I'll wake up. I'll wake up to the big goofball looking at me with those stupid big blue eyes asking if he would make him breakfast.'_

Dean opened his eyes and the demon was gone but Cas was not. He was laying a few feet away making distressed sounds. Sam ran in and without a sound and a shocked look cut his brothers ties.

"Cas! Hey come on buddy you've got this. You're gonna make it." He said on his knees holding the former angel gently fighting back tears.

"Dean. I don't think I'm going make it." Dean shook his head cupping Cas' face.

"Don't talk like that dammit." Cas coughed once.

"It's okay Dean. I-i think I'm ready to go." Dean didn't fight the tears anymore he let them flow.

"I jus-just want you to know you and Sam are the best family I've ever had." Dean nodded and brushed Cas' bags out of his face.

"Cas, I never thought I would have to say goodbye. I want you to know I love you okay? I've loved you all along no matter what you've done or where you've been." Cas smiled brightly.

"Dean, I Love you-" The words died on his lips as his body went limp and his eyes glazed over. Dean kissed Cas once of the head and held his body tight.

"Dammit,dammit, dammit." He sobbed as he rocked back and forth.

It had been said before but this time it was true. Dean Winchester would never love again.


End file.
